1. Field of the Invention
This invention applies to artificial reefs.
More particularly, the invention applies to artificial reefs built of component parts.
2. Prior Art
Several artificial reefs are available in the prior art. One of the methods for producing artificial reefs involves the deposit of materials at random along the sea bottom. Although this can create an excellent environment, it is not inexpensively available.
All prior art patents envision some sort of interior surface defined by an exterior surface. This is necessary as the purpose of artificial reefs is to allow smaller fish to find a safe environment from larger fish. To accomplish this, polyvinyl tubing or sheets have been used as in Kromrey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,739 and Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,094.
Bonded resins have also been used in the prior art to provide fencing, see Medney U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,054. Resins, such as fiberglass have been used for surfaces which are underwater. These resins are typically treated with GELCOAT or some similar material since fiberglass is generally porous and would not otherwise function in an water environment. Fiberglass has been used for reefs in a generally triangular structure weighted at the bottom, See Kajar U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,019.
The prior art structures are not easily built at the location of the reef and usually require the connection of several parts. They also are typically fairly low in height relative to the amount of material used, increasing their holding weight.
The present invention is directed towards alleviating some of the problems associated with on-site assembly as well as providing a light weight structure providing some protection for fish. The present invention also provides a surface for growth of sea life and is easily extended in size. The present invention also is easily lowered in place and provides protective walls for large and small animals as well as being easily mass produced sections.